


Music of the Soul

by BoxProphet



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (At least going to try to), And Plot, Author is bad at tags, Because I'm unoriginal, Frisk is Selectively Mute, Frisk is gender-neutral, Moderately-sized skele, Multi, Papyrus is a cinnamonroll, Plot is a build-as-written thing at the moment, Post-Pacifist, Rating will update, Reader is probably female?, Sans is a sinnamonroll, and writing, bear with me, i dunno, slow-build, tags will update, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxProphet/pseuds/BoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crappy jobs, skele-dogs, and angry mobs. What's next? Only the shadows know, it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Ought To Bump You Your Life Up A Notch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first soul seems reluctant..

Bills, bills, trash, ooh, what is-.. oh, a bill. 

 

Okay. 

 

You roll your eyes and sigh, closing and locking your mailbox.

 

Today's a beautiful day. A few wispy clouds are floating by, there's a pleasant hum coming from the semi-crowded street, and a soft bird song comes somewhere from your left as you leave your apartment.

 

But that doesn't stop you from shoving your mail into your bag and huffing as you turn to your right. The street going that direction admittedly doesn't look as great as the other.

 

Cracks start to appear in the sidewalk after a while and the colors around you seem to fade in general. Even the sun seems to dim. 

 

A couple of guys snarl at you as you walk into work, ignoring their unwarranted hostility and clocking in. A voice calls out from down the hall and you look up a little if only slightly.

 

"Need you on the online shift today, ______." 

 

Good. No having to verbally repeat yourself over and over. You give your employer, Benny, though he hated being called both that and Ben, a nod.

 

"Sure thing, York."

 

He smiles appreciatively at you, settling back down to continue typing as you say at a computer across from his.

 

The whole building was underwhelming, if you're honest. From the entrance was a short, narrow hallway (if you could call it that) that branched off into what was more of a closet than an office and then at the end opened into a room that fit six computers in a two-by-three row. There was a bathroom connected to the back wall and a coffee machine in the corner, the table it was resting on hiding the water damage on the dirty tan walls and grimy green carpet. Not the best place to work but York is a good boss and the pay is decent enough for a two-out-of-ten apartment and food. Which says a lot, considering the managers of the tech company you're working for are so tight that they couldn't splurge on a building that wasn't in the.. well, bad part of town. Your apartment is right on the edge, and that was because you'd gotten lucky. 

 

For the next six hours you work, waving a good-bye to your boss as you clock out at the same time someone else clocked in. 

 

It's only four but your stomach yowls anyways. It's times like these you regret not taking a lunch break. 

 

You sigh and head back to your building, shoving your hands in your pockets and looking around as you walk. 

 

There's a small group of kids running around, playing what looks like football and trying to keep mostly to the sidewalk. You smile softly, watching them for a brief moment as one of the boys makes a pass to another, the ball gliding smoothly from hands of flesh to hands of scale. 

 

In the few seconds it takes for this to happen you've walked dangerously close to a pole and have to swerve to avoid hitting it. You bite your tongue to hold back a curse at both your lack of attention and now sour thoughts. 

 

Why couldn't adults be as open as children were? You certainly tried to be. In fact, when a monster family moved into the apartment next to yours, you'd gone out and splurged on a brownie mix to bring over. 

 

Only to find that the kid had no arms. 

 

Not that he didn't put in as much effort as he could and eat them anyways, which impressed you greatly. You hum as you unlock your apartment and the thought turns your mind warm again. 

 

After what feels like forever, you finally find your wallet. Which is impressive because despite not having much, your apartment was a mess. And even that was an understatement. 

 

There was a couch with a small table in front of it and two at each arm in the main room, a small, tattered rug below them all. The living room was directly open to the small table you are at with six chairs pulled up to it, that section of the room leading to the food-barren kitchen. Across from the kitchen, the dining room led to your bedroom with only a bed and a bedside table in it, which hooked behind the bare wall across from the couch and led to the bathroom. 

 

You'd found it under a few dirty clothes on the sink and slipped it in your pocket. Now, as you close the second door leading directly from the bathroom to the living room, you sigh. You really need to clean. 

 

With that thought in your mind, you head out, closing and locking your door before turning down the hallway an- SMACK. Your forehead collides with something hard, leaving you dazed and stumbling back. 

 

"HUMAN, ARE YOU OKAY..?"


	2. Lie Pies And Breakfast For Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first soul doesn't seem to want to open up.  
> The second soul begins its song.  
> The third soul waits patiently.
> 
>  
> 
> ¥ Hey, don't write yourself off yet.

"HUMAN, ARE YOU OKAY?"

 

You wince, taking a step back and rubbing your forehead. What was with this dude? His yelling is only worsening your slowly forming headache and you're wincing so hard you can't even get a read on the guy. Whoever wears armor inside must look pretty threatening. Or at least you assume.

 

You're so entangled in your pain that you jump when a hard, bony hand rests on your shoulder. You open your eyes some, enough to notice the tall skeleton bending down ever so slightly to study you worriedly and the kid behind him, looking at you the sa- skeleton? You can't stop yourself from jumping again, eyes widening in slight instinctual fear. You immediately feel bad for it.

 

The skeleton quickly pulls his hand away as though it's been burnt, still looking at you in worry.

 

"MY APOLOGIES, HUMAN, I DID NOT MEAN TO STARTLE YOU. ARE YOU ALRIGHT THOUGH?"

 

He's still yelling but you can tell he's making an attempt to sound gentle. You nod, giving him a sheepish smile, your hand still on your swelling forehead.

 

"Just a little out of it right now is all, didn't expect that. Sorry for running into you."

 

You don't add on the 'and freaking out' to the end like you wanted to but he gives you a grin anyways. He seems friendly enough. The throbbing in your head has lessened to the point where you can open your eyes completely now. He's about six and a half feet tall, which is pretty daunting compared to yourself. His chest is covered by the armor you'd bumped into, though, with his height, you probably hit the edge of it. His long scarf suits him well and tapers off near his armored torso, lanky legs disappearing into red boots after a while the same way his arms did to his gloves. He speaks again and snaps you out of your thoughts.

 

"I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU, HUMAN. I ASSUME YOU LIVE DOWN THE HALL FROM FRISK'S FRIEND?"

 

You hadn't noticed the armless monster standing in his doorway but he gives you an eager smile before head-butting the other child's hand, you assume this is the Frisk he was talking about, and padding happily back inside, the door closing behind him. You fidget for a second, looking at the slightly shabby baseboards that matched pretty much everything else in the apartment. 

 

"I'm, uh.. Staying with a friend. For the week. They get lonely, you know?"

 

Excellent work, _____, start this relationship by weaving a web of lies. This won't go horribly. Yea. Right.

 

The skeleton, Papyrus, seems to accept this response though. Behind him, the kid tugs on his scarf gently. He turns slightly to look at them as they sign something to him and laughs with a loud "NYEH-HEH-HEH" before turning back towards you.

 

"FRISK WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF YOU'D JOIN US FOR LUNCH. THEIR MOTHER MAKES EXCELLENT PIE AND.." he pauses, wrinkles forming in his skull between where his eyebrows would be, and turns to the child, "WHAT DID SHE SAY SHE WAS MAKING TODAY?" 

 

Frisk signs something else to him, still smiling contently the same way they had been the entire time since you'd confirmed your being okay. Papyrus turns back to you, grinning excitedly again.

 

"AH, YES, SOMETHING CALLED A BREAKFAST CASSEROLE. THOUGH I'M NOT SURE WHY SHE'S MAKING SUCH A DISH FOR LUNCH WHEN SPAGHETTI IS MUCH BETTER SUITED FOR THE MEAL." 

 

When you first saw him, you were admittedly a little scared. The scared feeling faded when you finally got a hold of yourself, but you were admittedly still a little wary. After all, who wouldn't be? Even if he were a human, he's still a stranger. Though, after your brief conversation, your anxiousness has been worn down by this seemingly excitable skeleton.

 

You turn the offer over in your head for a moment, considering it. Was it rude? Did this kid even have permission to invite you? Papyrus seems like an adult though, so you suppose it's okay. Adults can do that, right?

 

"I'd hate to intrude.."

 

"NONSENSE! WE'D LOVE TO HAVE YOU OVER!"

 

You give him a thankful smile, "Cool. Let me grab something real quick though." 

 

He doesn't protest so you dart back inside your room, pulling twenty or so dollars out of your wallet (which is a third of what's in there but) and pulling the drawer open on one of the end tables, pulling out your pocket-sized pepper spray and slipping both into your pocket. This guy may seem harmless but you never know.

 

You join Frisk and Papyrus in the hall again, smiling thankfully at them once again. They both respond with their own smiles, though Frisk's looks more like a smirk compared to Papyrus, who's absolutely beaming. 

 

"ONWARDS, HUMAN! I'D HATE TO BE LATE! I CAN'T IMAGINE COLD CASSEROLE TASTES VERY GOOD. UNLESS IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE COLD..?" 

 

Frisk shakes their head in response, snorting softly. Papyrus just laughs and starts towards the stairs, seemingly strutting while he walks. You roll your eyes and laugh under your breath before following along behind. You study Frisk as you walk, trying to figure them out. 

 

Their hair is in a short bob, bangs falling to just above their eyes, which are relaxed and barely open. They seem in their early teens but it's hard to tell, what with their slight baby fat still remaining. However old they are, they're an adorable kid. Their striped sweater reaches halfway down their hands and gots almost to their knees but still fits just right and isn't baggy. Their pants look like capris, which go well with the tiny shoes they're wearing. Everything about the kid is small and it's absolutely adorable. 

 

By the time you finally start paying attention to your surroundings again you were a ways down the sidewalk, still within seeing distance of your building. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to zone out while being led somewhere by a skeleton you barely know. 

 

When he finally stops you can't help but look at the building in confusion. It looks more like a house than an apartment, the front painted a nice tan color. You were definitely in a better part of town. There was more pleasant chatter and the buildings seemed less grimy. 

 

Papyrus knocks excitedly on the thick wooden door in front of you all and waited, practically vibrating in excitement. You nibble some on your lip, nervous. You don't know the person living here. Heck, you don't really know Frisk or Papyrus either. Said kid pats your hand, seemingly noting your anxiousness and giving you a gentle smile to try and relax you. 

 

The door opens just as you return the smile, a tall goat monster looking at you in slight confusion before smiling warmly and holding a white, thickly-furred paw out to you.

 

"It is nice to meet you, my child. I am Toriel. I take it you are a friend of Papyrus?"

Said skeleton speaks up before you can. "I MET HER WHILE PICKING FRISK UP. SHE RAN INTO MY AMAZING BATTLE BODY!"

 

That seems about right. There's karma, come to get revenge for your lying. There goes that first impression. Toriel seems to find this funny, letting out a soft chuckle before ushering you all inside.

 

"Did you enjoy yourself over the weekend, Frisk?" Toriel runs a clawed hand through their head as she walks past, moving to do something in the kitchen. Frisk grins excitedly and signs something off quickly, hurrying behind her excitedly. All you can think is one thing.

 

Weekend? If they were there over the whole weekend then they probably saw you. Not that that alone would cause suspicion but the armless kid alone should've set you off in the first place. They knew you lived there. The question now was whether or not Frisk did. 

 

The entirety of lunch you shift around nervously, sparing a few glances towards Frisk when everybody was laughing about something. Papyrus tells Toriel all about his day at work, which includes quite a few animated motions for just working as a florist. Toriel says nothing about any of her work, not that you pry. You mostly sit there, hungrily scarfing down as much casserole as she puts on your plate and responding to questions when they're directed at you. It wasn't being rude if you ate all of the casserole because she kept fixing you more, was it? Every time you finished the plate she'd glance over and fix you more until you were stuffed. Only a few pieces are left and you're feeling extremely sleepy.

 

Toriel merely wraps what's left up and puts it away, laughing, her eyes bright with amusement. "My child, you were hungry!"

 

Your face gets warmer, "S-Sorry.. I skipped breakfast and my lunch break.." It isn't a lie but you exclude the part about how it was the first time you'd had a meal that delicious and big in months. You usually spoil yourself on special occasions but it's been a while. Her voice is warm when she replies.

 

"It is no problem at all! In fact, I'd love to have you over for lunch more often! We always have more leftovers than we know what to do with so it's nice to have less to worry about going bad." She pauses, thinking. "If you would not mind, is it alright if we exchange phone numbers? You are excellent company, after all."

 

Papyrus' face lights up, "ME AS WELL!"

 

Well, you can't say "no" to that face. You pull your phone out and hand it to Toriel, passing it to Papyrus when she's done. After he taps his number in he moves to hand it over to you, pausing when Frisk snatches it out of his hand. They put their name in your phone and wink at you before handing it back. You can't help but laugh, pocketing it again and smiling happily at your new friends. 

 

Your life just got a whole lot more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Lord save me this is so long. It took me forever to write and I still didn't get all of the stuff I wanted to cover done.


End file.
